This invention relates to the game of golf, specifically to a putting training aid designed to teach golfers the proper speed for which a correctly struck putt is hit, alignment and visual focus while practicing the most important aspect of the game of golf, putting.
Golf is a difficult and challenging game for which many inventors have created training aids to help golfers develop different aspects of the game. To be proficient at the game and its many different shots and techniques, training aids have been developed to teach proper form, alignment and method of striking a golf ball.
Putting is the most important and difficult part of the game, accounting for half the strokes (36) in a par round (72), with two putts per hole and eighteen holes per round.
Putting is a great test of skill and requires regular, high quality practice sessions with a device that visually represents an actual hole as realistically as possible and has the same xe2x80x9cactionxe2x80x9d as a real hole with the golf ball being able to roll around the rim of the target and either stay in the target or rim around and out of the target. Golfers typically practice putting where ever they can find a suitable surface either outdoors or indoors. In many cases, a carpeted surface indoors must suffice for practicing putting for reasons of inclement weather, time constraints or convenience. In these and similar cases, the golfer has a need for a three dimensional representation of the hole in the form of a putting target that provides direct feedback on both the line and speed for which a properly struck putt is hit.
For many years it has been widely known that a properly struck putt should roll approximately seventeen inches past the hole if the hole was not there. This definition is based on the research of Dave Pelz, a professional golf teacher and Ex-NASA Physicist who authored the book entitled xe2x80x9cPutt Like The Pro""sxe2x80x9d, published by HarperPerenial in 1991. This distance is approximate, depending on specific grass types and environmental conditions. It may vary either shorter or longer; however the seventeen inch dimension is the best distance for overall conditions.
An actual hole on a putting green is bored into the ground by a special tool with a depth indicator to a measured distance. A white plastic cup is then inserted into the hole approximately xc2xc inch below the surface of the green. This leaves a ring of rich black top soil directly below the surface of the green and directly above the white plastic insert. When visualizing a hole on a putting green, one sees the front half of the hole as being green and the back half of the hole as being a black xc2xc inch band approximately 180 degrees around and beneath the surface. As a rule, many people aim at this black line at the back of the hole as a reference target while putting.
Heretofore, many inventors have created conventional practice putting targets or training devices which attempt to simulate a hole but lack the ability to visually represent an actual hole on a putting green in three dimensions and also lack the utility to distinguish between a correctly or incorrectly struck putt. Some devices reduce the diameter of the hole in an attempt to refine the accuracy of the line for which a putt must be hit, while others are mechanically or electrically complicated, visually unrealistic and expensive to manufacture.
The emphasis on the need to visually represent a hole as it actually looks is extremely important. This point was exemplified by the granting of Peabody et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,583, which is a plastic coated photograph depicting an actual hole from eye level taken ten feet away. This patent clearly shows a black ring at the back of the hole and a green front surface. The object of this design was to putt the golf ball over the photograph hole but there is no mechanism of indicating if the golf ball was struck with the correct force or with insufficient or excess force.
Kehoe U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,560 took this depiction of a hole to the next level with a thin, flexible, six inch in diameter disk with a four inch representation of a hole. He then has an adhesive back material line that is placed behind the target seventeen inches and perpendicular to the putting line. The object being to teach the golfer to strike a golf ball with the correct force by having the putt roll through the center of the target and have it come to rest on the line. This target is an unrealistic representation and does not depict what a real hole looks like in three dimensions. It lacks the main gratification of golf, to putt a golf ball into a hole and has no xe2x80x9cactionsxe2x80x9d characteristics like rimming around as with a real hole.
Another example of a conventional putting target is Mueller et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,808. This design defines a large number of putting targets available on the market consisting of a putting ring with a sloped outer diameter to xe2x80x9callow ease of entry into the targetxe2x80x9d. The inner diameter is perpendicular to the putting surface and is designed to xe2x80x9cretain on line putts even if they are struck with excess forcexe2x80x9d. This design does not have the utility to distinguish between a putt struck with excess force and a putt struck with insufficient force. These targets are also visually unrealistic and do not depict a three dimensional hole as on an actual putting green.
Dimanno et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,404 takes this conventional design one step further by making his target symmetrical with two sloped surfaces connecting the inner diameter to the outer diameter of the target. This target is created to be tossable, but still is designed to allow ease of entry of a golf ball into the target and retention of the golf ball even if the putt is struck with excess force and has no means for distinguishing a correctly struck putt from an incorrectly struck putt. He also has no means of visually representing the target in three dimensions by correctly depicting a real hole.
Moreover, the prior art taken as a whole, vast as it is, neither teaches nor suggests a device that captures a golf ball within the target when stroked with the correct tempo and ensuing force, while preventing putts stroked with to slow a tempo and insufficient ensuing force from entering the target and allowing putts stroked with to fast a tempo and excessive ensuing force to roll through the target. Also, none of the targets found in the prior art provide a visually realistic three dimensional representation of a real hole on a putting green. These and other functional utilities will be apparent upon studying the description of the invention.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a process for practicing the most important aspect of the game of golf, putting.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive putting training system which teaches proper putting technique and helps refine ones putting skills.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide the golfer with a putting training aid to teach proper force for which a correctly stroked putt is struck, allowing distinction between correctly stroked putts, putts stroked with insufficient force and putts stroked with excess force.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a training aid to help develop proper putting stroke tempo for which a correctly stroked putt is struck by providing direct feedback to indicate too slow a tempo, too fast a tempo or the proper tempo of a correct putting stroke;
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide the golfer with a visual, 360 degree around, three dimensional representation of an actual hole on a putting green.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a xe2x80x9cDot Focus Systemxe2x80x9d to teach golfers proper eye focus while putting and after the putt has been struck.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a symmetrical putting target to be tossed to save both time and energy while practicing putting and to help build eye-hand coordination and judgment of distance with each varying toss of the target.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a putting training target which can be easily and effortlessly picked up without bending over.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a putting training target for a game similar to miniature golf which is played indoors in hallways or large areas of carpeted surfaces with each toss of the target being a new hole, eighteen tosses being a full round and each stroke being added up with the lowest score being the winner.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a putting training target which is easily stored in places such as ones back pocket, golf bag and desk drawer to be easily retrieved for practicing in the office, at home, on vacation or on the golf course practice green when it is too crowded with golfers or on the first tee is time constraints dictate.
These and other objects are accomplished by a Copyrighted Tips and Drills direction guide, a Dot Focus System and a 360 degree, three dimensional, symmetrical depiction of an actual hole in the form of a training aid target comprising of a solid circular rubber ring for use in practicing the game of golf, an outer diameter, an inner diameter and a circular cross section, wherein the body of the device is symmetrical about its horizontal axis. The outer half of the circular ring being green and the inner half of the circular ring being black to provide an accurate three dimensional view, 360 degrees around of an actual hole on a putting green. The device, by its design, has the ability to distinguish between a putt stroked with the correct tempo and ensuing force, a putt stroked with too slow a tempo and ensuing force and a putt stroked with too fast a tempo and ensuing force and provides direct feedback to the golfer on his or her accuracy with respect to their putting stroke tempo. The Dot Focus System, which consists of a green adhesive backed dot, is placed on the putting surface and a golf ball is then placed upon this dot. As the golfer is aiming at this accurate depiction of a hole and aligns his body and stroke accordingly, he then focuses on the golf ball and nothing more. The beginning of the putting stroke is a smooth drawing back of the putter with a slow metered tempo, 1xe2x80x94. The next step in the putting stroke is a smooth forward motion of the head of the putter on the putting line with a consistent tempo and good follow through, 2xe2x80x94. Throughout the entire putting stroke, one concentrates entirely on the golf ball and spot where the golf ball once was. This ensures that the golfers head has remained down and that square, smooth contact with the golf ball has been made with the correct tempo and putting line. After all golf balls have been putted, instead of retrieving ones golf balls, one simply rests the head of the putter on the target and draws back the club. Thus the target, with its circular cross section, automatically rolls over and is caught on the head of the putter, eliminating the need to bend over to pick up the target since back pain is a common complaint of most golfers and seniors. One then simply grabs the target from the head of the putter and tosses it to a new location of varying distance. This varying distance improves eye-hand coordination and distance judgment which is a major aspect of putting in itself.
1 Putting training aid target
2 Outer surface
3 Inner surface
4 Golf ball
5 Putter
6 Putting surface
7 Putting line
8 Dot marker
9 Circular cross section
10 Front edge
11 Back edge